Twilight Zone Cathy meets her counterparts from another Dimension
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Cathy Underwood. There are two Cathys from two dimensions. One is successful and the other is poor. This is how they will meet and each of them will learn things about themselves as they talk and return to the right dimension.


Cathy Underwood was a young woman of just twenty-five. She had graduated from law school and was destined to become a good lawyer. She was on her way to a job interview at a prestigious law firm, when she had a flat tire.

She called to road assistance and a young man came to her aid. He was a strange young man and he kept looking at her strangely. "Come on Cathy stop playing games with me. Where on Earth did you get that car that your driving?"

Cathy turned to the young man and said "Excuse me sir, I don't believe I know who you are. We have never met."

"That 's a good joke Cathy. You have been my girl since we met in high school. Your name is Cathy Underwood and you live at 20 Park St here in town." he laughed.

But Cathy wasn't laughing. He was right he had said her name and her address. "How do you know my name and address? If this is some kind of joke, I do not see the humor in it young man. " she said as harsh as she could be.

Well, Cathy your father Phil and your mother Martha might not see the humor in it. Especially if you pull up to the house with this new car. We still owe them one hundred dollars for the rent we owed last week. They will want to know where there money is." he told her.

"I am sorry but I do not even know your name." Cathy told him.

"Cathy, I think that you had better go home and take a rest. You sure are talking funny. But just in case you really mean it my name is Carl Spencer. Please don't forget me." he told her.

She paid the strange young man for the changing of the tire and hurried away from him. She did not know anyone by that name. 'Wait I went to school with a Carl Spencer, he was a straight A student and very good looking. That could not have been him' she thought to herself.

As Cathy drove to her destination she took a spot near the building. She was very nervous and as she came into the building she checked in with the security guard. He had a very puzzled look on his face, and told her that she was not on his list of people who were supposed to be arriving that day.

Cathy was a nervous wreck by this time, but fought hard to keep her cool. "Perhaps my name was not on the list by a simple error. Please call up to the office and let them know that I am here for an interview. I am supposed to be seeing a Mr. Deane" she asked him as nicely as she could.

The security guard was on the phone for several minutes and then he turned to Cathy and told her "I am sorry but no one in the office has ever heard of you. I spoke with Mr. Deane's personal secretary and she insists that you have no appointment on her calendar at all." he told her.

With this kind of day Cathy just wanted to go home and rest. As she pulled into the driveway, she saw that her dad and mom were both home. She thought that she would feel better, but she was wrong.

As she came into the living room, the room looked basically the same as it had always looked, but the furniture had changed. The house was dirtier also, she could not understand.

But she got the real surprise when her father walked into the room. He was in his underwear. He had a robe on but it was partly open. She had never seen her father like that in her life. He had not shaved and he looked as though he had not had a haircut in a month. Her father was a respected businessman and he had always taken great pride in his appearance.

The man who looked like her dad took a sip of beer out of a can and gave out a loud belch. This was not her father. In twenty some odd years her father had never acted like that. She was still in shock as she watched him look out the window and stare at her car.

"What is this? A new car? You and your boyfriend still owe your ma and me over one hundred dollars toward your back rent. How did you get that car?" he demanded "Tell me."

It was then that Cathy's mother walked in the room. She had a beer in her hand also and had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Her mother had quit smoking when she was five years old Cathy didn't know what to say.

That was when Cathy decided to make a run for the car and see if she could make sense of what was going on. She must be in a nightmare of some sort.

Meanwhile Cathy Underwood was on her way to see if she could borrow some more money from her mother and father. She and Carl had spent the other money gambling. She had his old car and as she walked up the walkway to her house, she thought to herself 'someone has been cleaning this place up'

As Cathy walked into the house, she saw her mother sitting in a chair. As far as Cathy knew her parents had no such furniture. She glanced outside and saw that there were two brand new cars in the driveway. 'This is odd, real odd.' she thought to herself.

So she decided to call Carl, but his phone had been disconnected. This was indeed strange. Her mother said "How did the interview go dear? Did you get the job?"

Cathy looked at the lady who looked just like her own mother and shook her head. She had no idea what this woman was talking about. "Mom I am going to have to borrow one hundred dollars. Is that all right?"

Without even questioning her Cathy's mother went to her purse and got the money. With this Cathy went to the gas station to see her boyfriend. But the gas station was different. It was a convenience and gas station combination and her boyfriend wasn't there.

Cathy looked around and did not see anything familiar in the store. She left and headed up the road. As she was driving past a young lady in the road she slammed on the brakes. There on the side of the road was a woman walking. The woman was her.


End file.
